


follow your eyes into the dark (the fall is getting closer)

by WishingTree



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She was right,” Alex sighed, letting her head droop sideways against the back of the seat. “You do smell nice.”</p><p>or</p><p>Alex hasn't slept in over 72 hours and somebody has to take her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure how it happened, but I was half-asleep on the bus from school, and when I got home this was half-written on my phone.
> 
>  
> 
> There was some final showdown for National City and now it's finally over. The attack, staged by Non and the last of the escaped Fort Rozz aliens, had been the final strike they had all feared was coming. They'd all been working non-stop for days to find a surefire way to win this war, and thanks to Alex performing some great heroic feat, they end it with no casualties, all the details of which i don't have the capacity to finagle out at this level of exhaustion.  
> Lucy’s in the DEO headquarters on official legal business and whatnot, helping out during the battle from behind the scenes, because she's great and also part of the superfriends.
> 
>  
> 
> Basically the important points: there was a big battle where the DEO and company came out victorious, and Alex Danvers is a Big Damn Hero who really needs a nap.

Hank turned his attention to the door as it hissed open, blinking in surprise when it revealed Agent Danvers draped over Agent Vasquez. Vasquez was holding one of Alex’s arms over her shoulder and had the other wrapped around her waist. He watched as they stumbled towards him, Alex leaning heavily on Vasquez as her friend tried to guide her forwards.

“Well if it isn’t the hero of the hour,” Hank commented proudly as they reached the base of the platform, Alex smiling bashfully up at him until her face broke into a wide yawn.

“She almost fell asleep in the decontamination shower, sir,” Agent Vasquez informed him, eyeing Alex with amusement as she adjusted the grip on her waist, holding tight to the arm strewn over her shoulder.

Alex opened her mouth to protest, but then yawned again instead. “Hey, I haven’t slept since like…” she blinked hard, trying to clear her vision, “like a week ago, I think I’m doing pretty well.” She promptly tripped over her own foot, almost taking Vasquez down with her before the other agent managed to pull them both up again.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Alex said, flapping a hand in Hank’s direction when he moved to help them. “Just tired. Glad it’s over.”

“Yes, in no small part thanks to you,” he told her, pulling what Alex privately called his Approving Dad Face. “You did some very good work, and I can safely say that we all owe you a debt of gratitude. I’d tell you to go get some rest in the bunks, but your sister wants a word with you, Agent Danvers,” Hank waved them forward, watching Vasquez maneuver an uncooperative Alex up the small steps to the computer setup.

“Alex!” came Kara’s delighted exclamation as soon as Henshaw turned on the mic, echoing brightly through the mostly empty room. There were a couple agents at the other scattered workstations, along with people moving around to med bays or debriefings or other sections of the DEO.

“Hi Kara,” Alex smiled widely, looking more alert than before, “Still doing okay?”

“Yup, just finishing up with this damage control. It’ll be much easier now to finish with some the normal clean up.”

“I’m proud of you.”

“You’re proud of me? I’m proud of _you_! You won it for us Alex, took down Non and figured out how to stop the army. You saved everyone!”

“I didn’t do it alone and you know it.”

“Pssh! I mean, you’re basically a superhero, Alex,” Kara continued on, ignoring her. “If I got you a cape would you wear it? We could match!”

Alex closed her eyes and laughed, grateful that her sister was still okay. “Hardy har, nerd. Are you coming back to the DEO soon? I’m really tired and I think I’m ready to sleep for a year.” Hearing her sister’s voice was doing wonders to reassure her worry, but she knew the anxiety would linger under her skin until she saw Kara for herself.

“I just have to fly this last piece of tech to a lab in Gateway City first, it might take a couple hours,” Kara said regretfully. "Can't risk it being hijacked during transport so I offered to take it."

Alex yawned again, “You sure you’re okay for that? Not too tired out?”

Kara rolling her eyes could practically be heard through the speaker. “I’m fine, Alex. You made me take a nap yesterday, remember? I’ve actually gotten some sleep recently. Which one of us is the exhausted human who hasn’t slept in days and which one’s the moderately rested alien with superpowers?”

Alex grumbled but didn’t argue, rubbing at her eyes. “I still want to see you though.”

“I know,” Kara said affectionately, “me too. Just go to my apartment, you can take my bed, get some sleep. We can celebrate tomorrow! I’m sure Hank can get somebody to drop you off.” The sound of wind rushing over the microphone increased, indicating that Kara was picking up speed. “I’ll see you soon, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too.”

The microphone clicked off, signaling the end of the call, and Alex sighed, slumping more heavily into Vasquez’s side as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself to stand up and get to her car.

“Not so fast, Alex.” Hank’s words stopped her and she cracked one eye open to look at him. “ _I_ will find somebody to drive you home, don’t even think about going by yourself.”

“Sir, everyone’s busy,” Alex protested, “I don’t want to be another burden. Way too much has happened in the last couple of days, there’s tons that needs to be taken care of.” She frowned petulantly, “We’re going to be dealing with the paperwork from this _forever_ , I don’t want to disturb somebody for this.” Vasquez had seen Alex Danvers glare so viciously it had literally made a grown man cry, and now the same Alex Danvers was pouting at the Director of the DEO like a child.

Hank sighed and uncrossed his arms, “Agent Danvers, if I asked Agent Vasquez to release you and let you walk to the door on your own, would you make it?” Alex squinted critically at the door on the other side of the room, and Hank sighed. “I know what you’re thinking Alex, and the answer is no. Now come on, I’ll find somebody to drive you home.”

“I can take her,” Lucy offered, stopping her path from where she had been walking across the room to leave and came over to them, stepping fully into the command center.

“Miss Lane?”

“I just finished giving my report, Director Henshaw. I’m leaving anyways. I can drop her off, I know the way.”

Hank nodded and turned back to Alex, noticing her eyes had drifted shut. “Alex?” She didn’t respond until Vasquez shook her lightly, and then it was only to stare at Hank blankly, her eyes more closed than open.

“Miss Lane here offered to take you to your sister’s apartment?” he prompted, and she only furrowed her brow at him. He continued to stare at her with an eyebrow raised, waiting for her to react as Vasquez stifled her giggles next to her.

“What?” Alex finally got out, swallowing as she stood up straighter in an attempt to rouse herself. “Sorry, I’m…”

“Exhausted, yes, we know,” Hank approached her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You have not slept in over 72 hours, I am not letting you drive yourself anywhere. I would order you go sleep in the bunks, but I know that you’d run off to go see your sister as soon as my back was turned. Miss Lane here offered to take you home.” Hank didn’t even try to hide his amusement anymore, and Lucy stepped forward into Alex’s line of vision, giving her an uncertain wave.

At the sight of her Alex brightened. “Oh, Lucy!” she said, apparently pleased that she recognized her. She had seen Lucy in passing over the last couple days, rushing around the DEO with the same urgency everybody else had.

Lucy smiled softly at her, “You okay to let me drive you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex scrubbed at her eyes, giving her a quick smile. “Yes. Thanks. If it’s no trouble.”

“Of course not.” Lucy approached them, smiling at Vasquez as she gave her a respectful nod and set Alex on her own feet. Alex stared at the ground, face screwed up in concentration. She seemed not to notice when she began tilting until Lucy moved to her side, holding her upright.

Alex waved goodbye to Vasquez and Henshaw as Lucy started moving her towards to exit, letting Alex rest most of her weight against her. Alex shuffled forward, and her still-damp hair was starting to drip onto Lucy’s shoulder, but Lucy couldn’t find it in herself to mind.

Squinting as the harsh fluorescent lighting of the parking garage met her tired eyes, Alex turned her head to hide her face in Lucy’s neck. The position left her even more slumped over due to the height difference between them, but Lucy only wrapped her arm more tightly around her waist, tugging on the soft material of Alex’s sweater to get her moving again.

“Here’s my car,” she brought Alex to a stop, and Alex hummed in acknowledgement, not moving. Lucy unlocked the door and pulled open the passenger side door, gently detaching Alex from her side and depositing her into the seat.

“She was right,” Alex mumbled as she burrowed farther into the worn hoodie she was wearing. “Lucy.”

“Hm?” Lucy leaned over her to properly adjust the seatbelt.

Alex sighed, letting her head droop sideways against the back of the seat as her eyes fluttered closed. “You do smell nice.”

“I what?” Lucy blinked in surprise, but Alex was already asleep. Biting her lip, Lucy watched her for a moment before hesitantly reaching out her hand and running it through Alex’s hair, combing it away from her face without thinking. Alex nuzzled into her, and Lucy smiled softly before standing and carefully closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy pulled into a spot near the front of Kara’s apartment building, now familiar from dozens of game nights and movie nights. Smoothly parking the car, she got out and moved to Alex’s side, opening the door after making sure the other woman wasn’t resting against it. Reaching in, she gently shook her shoulder. “Alex,” she prodded, “wake up.” Alex stirred, her head turning toward Lucy but not opening her eyes. “Come on, you’ll sleep better inside,” Lucy lifted her arm, trying to encourage her out of the car.

Alex nodded slowly as she clumsily pulled herself up with Lucy’s help. Once on her feet, she teetered for a moment before starting to walk towards Kara’s apartment building, limbs heavy with exhaustion.

Hearing the jingle of keys, Lucy stuck her head into the car and spotted them lying in the seat, supposedly having fallen out of Alex’s pocket. She swiped them and stuck them in her own pocket, hurrying to slam the door shut and lock the car when she realized Alex was walking straight towards an expanse of brick wall.

“Alex,” Lucy stopped her with a soft hand on her arm, biting her lip to hide the grin spreading across her face as she watched her innocently. Alex blinked in response, and Lucy tugged her in the other direction, keeping close in case she stumbled again. “That isn’t the door.”

Staring at her uncomprehendingly, Alex turned back for a moment before realizing where she was going. “Oh yeah.” Alex rubbed at her eyes and turned around, this time correctly going towards the entrance. “Thanks.” She made it through the doors before slowing down and looking around in confusion. Lucy put a hand on the small of her back, gently reminding her which way to go.

“Right,” Alex muttered dazedly, “right, elevator…” she staggered off in the direction Lucy pointed with Lucy hurrying after her.

Getting into the elevator, Alex slumped against the wall and closed her eyes, letting Lucy press the right buttons. She stayed there until they stopped moving and the door dinged.

“Come on, Alex,” Lucy murmured, sticking her foot out between the open doors to keep the elevator from closing on them. She held her arms out to Alex, patiently waiting as she blinked herself awake once more. “Just a bit farther and then you can sleep.”

Taking the keys in one hand, Lucy led Alex down the quiet hallway and leaned her against the wall next to the door.

“You should – you should stay,” Alex’s words were broken by another yawn.

Lucy blinked in surprise. “You want me to stay?” she asked, looking up as she sorted through Alex’s keys to find the one that would fit in Kara’s door.

Alex nodded. “Sleep over. Kara won’t mind. Besides, it’s…” She held up her right hand, staring hard at the bare skin on the inside of her wrist. Lucy paused with her, waiting, and just as she started to get concerned, Alex made a frustrated sound and let her arm fall back down. “I don’t know what time it is, but it’s probably late.”

Realizing that was where she usually wore her watch, Lucy muffled another laugh and turned back to the door. “Actually, I think it’s like 8 in the morning or something.”

“See?” Alex mumbled, “That’s late.”

Lucy huffed a laugh, slotting what she thought was the correct key into the lock. “Here we go,” Lucy opened the door and ushered Alex inside, pulling it shut behind them.

Alex was already on a path to the bed, trying to pull her boots off and walk at the same time. Predictably, that resulted in her almost face planting on the hardwood floor. Lucy grabbed her at the last second, staggering and pulling her upright again.

“Okay, one at a time, yeah?” She kept an arm around Alex, keeping her still and watching carefully as she bent down to pull her boots off properly. When that was done, Alex nodded down at her socked feet in approval, looking very pleased with herself before moving forward again.

Lucy watched Alex’s face scrunch up in concentration as she navigated around the table and couches, tripping over the corner of the rug. Alex collapsed facedown onto the bed, mumbling something Lucy had no hope of understanding. The apartment was quiet, and Lucy went to pull the drapes closed to block some of the sun starting to stream in through the window. Taking off her jacket, she set it on the back of a chair, putting her purse down next to it and moving to help Alex sort herself out.

With great effort, Alex flipped herself onto her back and brought up a hand to cover her yawn, watching Lucy approach with sleepy eyes. “You can borrow whatever you want. If it has Stanford on it then it’s mine anyways.” Alex flopped an arm out, gesturing vaguely at a set of drawers against the wall. Her other hand stayed near her face, loosely curled in a fist. She rubbed at her eyes, blinking and shifting to find a comfortable position.

“That’s okay,” Lucy smiled softly, getting the covers out from under Alex so she could tuck her in properly. “I can sleep in these clothes just fine.” She tried to urge Alex to slide higher up the bed to rest her head on a pillow, but Alex only whined, closing her eyes and refusing to move. Not wanting to bodily drag her up the bed, Lucy swiped the pillow and snaked her other hand behind Alex’s neck, lifting it enough to gently tuck the pillow behind it, leaving her curled up in the middle of the bed.

“Hey – Lucy,” Alex reached out one hand and tapped her wrist to get her attention. “You… I’m glad you’re here.” She snuggled down into the blanket, one hand clutching it under her chin. “Thanks for staying.” Her eyes fluttered closed, but she fought off falling asleep, trying to keep them open. “I – I wanted, to…” her speech slurred and drifted out, even as she furrowed her brow and tried to sit up again.

“Hey, it’s okay, you need to sleep.”

“No I, I wanted to tell you something… can’t remember.”

“Tomorrow, okay? We can talk about whatever you want tomorrow,” Lucy ran her fingers through Alex’s hair soothingly, knowing she’d be falling asleep any moment. Sure enough, as soon as she sank back onto the bed, her breath evened out and her movements stilled.

Lucy smiled gently at her, tucked her hair behind her ear before stepping back. Checking once more that the blanket was covering her properly, she moved away from the bed.

Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and shaking it out, Lucy took one last look at Alex before lying down, stretching out and closing her eyes.

 

 

She was awakened some hours later, the sounds of uneasy sleep breaking the stillness of the apartment. Across the room, Alex was tossing and turning on the bed, breathing heavily and clutching at the covers. Lucy hurriedly pushed herself to her feet, taking the blanket with her and quickly deciding to head off the nightmare before it got any worse.

Rushing around to the side of the bed, Lucy hovered her hands over Alex uncertainly, unsure how to help. Alex twitched violently and stilled again, the motion pushing her closer to falling off the bed. Her fists were clenched, white knuckles indicating how tightly she was gripping them.

Sucking in a breath, Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, putting one hand firmly on Alex’s shoulder and bringing her other hand up to cup her face. She brushed some of her hair out of her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. “Alex,” she soothed, “Alex, it’s okay.”

Alex shifted uneasily again, her face pinched in distress. She gradually started to calm as Lucy hummed, but her breathing stayed harsh and uneven. Lucy ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, pushing her bangs away from her face.

Alex thrashed weakly, suddenly lashing out with a fist Lucy caught easily. Alex’s eyes flew open and she let out a startled gasp at the contact, somehow simultaneously recoiling away and advancing threateningly while she sat up. Recognition flashed in her eyes as she saw Lucy and she relaxed her arms from the defensive position she had instinctively adopted.

As she got her breathing under control, Alex’s eyes met hers, darting away just as quickly to scan the room. Lucy waited patiently, giving her a moment to reorient herself before trying to get her attention.

“Alex.” The other woman turned back, the last indications of panic to fade away. Lucy met her eyes, sure and steady. “You’re safe,” she told her, stroking her thumb over the back of Alex’s hand soothingly. Alex nodded and exhaled shakily, slumping forwards so her forehead lay against Lucy’s shoulder. The tension bled out of her body, and Lucy let out a minute sigh of relief. They stayed like that, Lucy bringing her other hand up to rub her back.

“Sorry about that,” Alex said quietly after a moment, clearly still exhausted. She pulled away and ran a hand over her face, letting herself fall back down onto the bed.

Lucy smiled at her. “It’s alright. The shot you took at me didn’t even connect,” she told her teasingly, gently squeezing the now uncurled hand still held in hers in an attempt to distract her from thoughts of her dream. “Thought you were supposed to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat.”

“Oh, I am,” Alex responded, slowly turning onto her side to face Lucy properly, “I’m great at wiping the floor with people.” She yawned, bringing her other hand up to cover her mouth.

Lucy cocked an eyebrow. “I’ve seen you fight, Danvers, I think I could take you.”

Alex huffed a small laugh into the pillow, “We’ll have to test that out later.” Her eyes were already drooping closed again, and Lucy smoothed her hand over the short hair lying messily across her forehead.

“Are you good to sleep now?” Lucy asked quietly.

Alex slowly opened her eyes again, giving the approximation of a one-shouldered shrug. “Maybe, maybe not. Depends. S’okay though. I always fall asleep eventually.”

Lucy considered her for a moment before turning away. Alex thought she was going to head back to the couch, but she only reached out and pulled the armchair Kara kept by the side of the bed closer. When she had dragged it right up so it was pressing against the edge of the bed, Lucy sat and curled up on it, still holding Alex’s hand. When Alex made an inquisitive noise and moved to push herself up, Lucy shushed her quietly.

“I’m just gonna stay right here until you fall asleep, okay? You’re not alone.” Alex watched her as she rearranged her blanket, tucking the edges around herself securely in her new position.

Seeing that she had made up her mind, Alex laid back down properly. She let herself squeeze Lucy’s hand, hoping it conveyed her gratitude, and Lucy tightened her fingers in return.

 

 

The peaceful silence was broken by a loud clang, followed by the clatter of several objects hitting the ground after it.

“Sorry!” Kara whispered loudly, “sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!”

Alex blinked groggily at the blurry form of her sister that appeared from the kitchen. Next to her, Lucy lifted her head and squinted at Kara in confusion from where she was still wrapped in the blanket on the armchair.

“Oh, well. You’re both awake. So much for that.” Kara promptly abandoned whatever she had been holding and came over to the bed, climbing on and sitting by Alex’s feet, grinning happily at both of them.

Alex turned her head, grunting as she propped herself up on her elbows. Outside the window, it was now evening, the city lights twinkling in the distance. She had no idea what time it was, but she leveled her sister with an unimpressed look anyways. “What are you doing, Kara?” It was the exasperated voice that told Kara that her sister did not appreciate being woken up. Kara had heard it a lot when she first came to Earth, when she hadn’t been able to help rising every morning with the yellow sun, inevitably waking Alex. Kara only smiled sheepishly, and Alex felt her irritation melting away, unable to help rolling her eyes affectionately.

“Hey Kara,” Lucy greeted her, moving the blanket as she tried to shake out the stiffness that came with sleeping curled up in a chair. She sat up and stretched, and Alex quickly tore her eyes away from the small sliver of skin where her shirt had ridden up. Kara urgently flapping a hand above her head caught her attention, and Alex furrowed her brow, trying to decipher the movement.

Lucy laughed, and Alex snapped her gaze back to her. “Sorry, but you’ve got some pretty bad bedhead. It’s all sticking up on one side.” Lucy reached over to smooth it down, and Alex’s breath caught in her throat, unsure if she was imagining the way Lucy’s hand lingered against the side of her head. She held Lucy’s gaze, absently noting how green her eyes were.

Lucy took a breath and blinked a couple times, turning back to Kara. “I don’t suppose you have a spare toothbrush lying around by any chance?”

“I do!” Kara answered, “In the bottom drawer on the left.” Lucy smiled in thanks and turned to head for the bathroom, gently releasing the hand Alex just realized had still been clasped in hers. Reddening, she quickly pulled her hand to her chest, hoping Kara had somehow managed to miss it.

Once Lucy was out of sight, Kara turned to her with a very bright smile. “Soooooooo…” she began her needling, wiggling her eyebrows at Alex in a way that probably would have made her laugh on another day. As it was, Alex groaned and buried her head back into the pillow, hiding her face.

“Nooo. Stop.”

Kara stretched out on her stomach, putting her face near Alex’s and poking her in the temple. “You have to tell me about Lucy. It’s like a sister rule.”

“You know Lucy. She’s your friend too, what am I supposed to tell you?”

Kara only leaned closer and poked her more insistently. “You liiiiiiiike her,” she sing-songed, grinning widely and letting her hair fall into her sister’s face.

“Oh god, Kara, your hair is still wet,” Alex picked up her head and recoiled from the wet strands, making a face and pointedly ignoring her last statement.

“Yeah, that’s what happens after you wash it.”

“You know I won’t be able to sleep if you get the pillows wet.”

“They’re my pillows,” Kara complained, but she let Alex push her away anyways. “Okay fine, but I’m not letting this go! I’ll go make us some food while it dries.” She rolled away and moved to go back to the kitchen.

Alex groaned again, “Kara, please don’t try to cook.”

Perched on the edge of the bed, Kara huffed, looking mildly insulted, “Hey, my food tastes fine.”

Alex sat up and reached out, clutching at the blanket imploringly. “I don’t want to eat it. Please don’t make me, it does not taste fine.”

“Alex, I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry, and I _really_ don’t feel like going out again. And what are the odds of _you_ getting up to cook?”

Lucy walked back in to hear the end of the conversation. “How about I go pick something up?” She offered, “I’ll bring you guys some dinner before heading back to my apartment.”

They both turned to her, and Kara’s face brightened at the thought of food, while Alex felt a strange stab of disappointment. “Would you?” Kara asked giddily. “Wait, but then you have to eat too, you have to come back.” Kara pointed a finger at her accusingly. “You’re not allowed to get us dinner unless you stay for it.”

Lucy hesitated, glancing at Alex, and Alex tilted her head, nodding encouragingly. “You, uh,” she cleared her throat, “you should definitely have dinner with us. If you want.” She ignored the mischievous look Kara shot her out of the corner of her eye as they waited for her answer.

“Alright,” Lucy agreed, and Kara gave a small cheer. “I should go back to my place and get a change of clothes anyways, and I’ll grab food on the way back. Is Thai good for both of you?” Kara nodded vigorously and Alex grinned.

“That’s perfect.”

Alex sank back down onto the bed as Lucy collected her jacket and purse, returning the little wave she sent her.

Kara got up to walk her out, chattering happily. She glanced back at Alex already drowsing on the bed, and as an afterthought scooped her keys off the counter and handed them to Lucy. “There is no guarantee we’ll be awake when you get back, so just let yourself in.” Lucy accepted them and hurried off with a promise to be back soon with food.

Shutting the door, Kara turned back to the lump that was her sister. Alex lifted her head when she heard her approaching, but quickly slumped back down. “I don’t have the energy right now,” Alex whined, and Kara only hummed as she got to the bed. “Kara, leave me alone.”

Kara happily dropped herself down on the bed next to Alex, flopping onto her back and letting her arm land (gently) on Alex’s face. Alex scoffed and pushed it off, and Kara laughed, shifting so she could get under the covers. She turned onto her side and wriggled close enough to put her head next to Alex’s. “You’re going to have to talk to me eventually,” she smiled up at her, using one hand to tug at the lock of brown hair that was lying against her forehead.

“I’m going back to sleep,” Alex grumbled, closing her eyes even as she wrapped an arm around her sister and pulled her closer. Kara settled herself into Alex’s side, her fingers curling around the fabric of her shirt.

Completely comfortable, Alex was on the verge of falling asleep again when Kara opened her mouth.

“So I know you want to make googly eyes at Lucy, but I really am hungry so you should know that I’m not leaving you guys alone until the food’s gone.”

“Kara,” Alex started, keeping her eyes closed, “I’m tired, but I can still kick your ass, super strength or not.”

Not at all threatened, Kara only grinned and sighed contently, letting herself relax into the bed and her sister. “It’s been so long since you’ve had a crush, you can’t seriously expect me not to t– ” Her words were cut off when Alex grabbed the spare pillow next to her and shoved it into her face.

Kara sputtered and laughed, turning her head so she could breathe properly. Taking the hint, she closed her eyes as well, resolving to leave the teasing until later. It’d be more fun when Alex was wide-awake anyways.


End file.
